Genji Shimada
Genji Shimada is a member of Overwatch, a cyborg samurai, and a Champion in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Genji while unmasked has brown eyes, but in suit he is covered in mostly grey white metal, some spots being darker, others being flesh coloured. His sword is dark grey with green glowing edges. Glowing green areas are in some spots of his body, such as his feet where he has green studs, his shoulders, his chest, and his mask. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Genji has a katana, which can: **Be used for melee combat **Can reflect attacks **If his ultimate is ready, can be stronger for 7 seconds *His body is covered in metal, protecting him. *He always carries a supply of shurikens. Abilities *Thanks to his cyber agility, he can climb walls and jump in the air. *He has an ultimate named "Dragonblade", which makes his sword stronger for 7 seconds. Personality Genji is calm and wise most times, however he can sometimes lose his calmness and can be aggressive. This does not happen often, however. Normally he would act like this if something angering happens, or something similar to that. Pre-Clash Biography As the youngest son of the master of the Shimada ninja clan, Genji lived a life of luxury and privilege. He had little interest in the family's illegal businesses, and although he excelled at and enjoyed his ninja training, he spent most of his time pursuing a playboy lifestyle. Many within the clan considered the carefree Genji to be a dangerous liability, and they resented his father for coddling and protecting him. Following the clan leader's untimely death, Genji's older brother, Hanzo, demanded that Genji took a more active role in their late father's empire. Genji refused, enraging Hanzo. The tension between the brothers built to a violent confrontation that left Genji on the verge of death. Hanzo believed that he had killed his brother, but Genji was rescued by Overwatch and the intervention of Dr. Angela Ziegler. The global security force saw Genji as a potential asset in its ongoing operations to combat the Shimada clan. As Genji's injuries left him clinging to life, Overwatch offered to rebuild his body in exchange for his help. He was put through an extensive process of cyberization, which enhanced his natural speed and agility and augmented his superlative ninja skills. Transformed into a living weapon, Genji single-mindedly set about the task of dismantling his family's criminal empire. At some point he was stationed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. But as time passed, Genji felt increasingly at war with himself. He was repulsed by the mechanical parts of his body and could not come to grips with what he had become. When his mission was complete, he abandoned Overwatch and wandered the world in search of meaning. He drifted for many years before crossing paths with the omnic monk Zenyatta. Though Genji initially rejected Zenyatta's wisdom, the benevolent omnic would not be deterred. In time, Zenyatta became his mentor, and under the monk's tutelage, Genji reconciled his dual existence as both man and machine. He learned to accept that although he had a cyborg body, his human soul was intact, and he came to see his new form as a gift and a unique strength. Now, for the first time in his life, Genji was free. Even he could not say where his path would ultimately lead. Sometime after Overwatch was recalled, he suddenly entered the eighth clash, where he was met with PL0T-R1P, an aggressive robotic dragon, attacking a group, eventually known as "Undyne and Co.". He defeated and scared off PL0T-R1P, reuniting with Tracer and Bastion and meeting new people. Traveling with the rapidly growing group, he had gone through many threats and just barely survived with them. Once Widowmaker had arrived, things went down. She assassinated Bastion in a fight, killing it. The group still had hope in resurrecting it. When they created a portal that lead to the Overwatch universe, Widowmaker had stolen the body while they were gone. Immensely upgraded, Widowmaker seemed unstoppable. She put Bastion under her control. After this, she remained mostly inactive, preparing her attack. Once the Neurax Worms arrived, they had served as a threat to the entire clash and all clashers. They could infect and mind control many. Villains gained interest into them, but clashers were fearful. Many were infected, and a large portion of Undyne and Co., was infected, including Genji. Thanks to the help of Xan, T800s, and Midori, they cured the worms. At least.. they thought so. They were left at peace. Suffering multiple PL0T-R1P attacks afterwards and before, however, was tough for them. Eventually, one day, they woke up to loud thumping. An army of Bastion-modeled Omnics were marching towards them, along with Bastion itself. Widowmaker and Springtrap were involved. It was a tough battle, but thanks to Mercy, they had survived. They entered the World-Halls, where Widowmaker had morphed into a large spider. On the other hand, with the help of a strange, mysterious being, known as The Fourth, the group had fused into a strong being. They defeated Widowmaker together. But, once again, it wasn't over. The day after, they were woken up by large thuds. The Gaster Blaster Dragon, secretly Underfell!Papyrus, attacked them. They were once again lucky, being saved by Mercy, along with Undyne and Alphys. They defeated the dragon and were rewarded with stronger weapons. After days of relaxing, they were suddenly separated during a battle with PL0T-R1P. Bastion had lost its memory, and was no longer on their side. They were met with sadness and anger, as they separated for awhile. Some, including Genji, had surrendered to PL0T-R1P. This was the consequence, as he lost his legs from PL0T-R1P. They eventually came back together, as Genji had gained new robotic legs. They separated again though after an argument. But while separated, as they fell asleep in their own camps, they awoke in a strange puzzle dream, where they were being chased by a strange, nightmarish red being. After passing the 'dream', which was actually a test by PL0T-M3LD, they returned to be met with a humongous demon, known as Red. They escaped, but were being hunted down. Red went on a rampage, killing multiple clashers. But when the group reunited one time, they teamed up to stop Red once and for all. They had successfully defeated him after a long trip and battle. After this, it was the final moments of Undyne and Co. The group was no more, and they had gone on their own paths. One day, PL0T-R1P attracted all of them to a trap, where she then killed Tracer and Bastion. A funeral was made for them, Genji was sorrowful. After going all by himself, all alone, he soon met a floating triangle and a skeletal dragon, known as Bill Cipher and Arkachurus. He did not spend much time with them at first. But once the Neurax Worms were back, and this time they swapped people, he had seen them again after body swapping with Sonic. He traveled with them for awhile. After the Swap Arc ended, he went off by himself again in his own body. Once Tamriel had started, he ruled over his own province, Valenwood. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by Reaper, who blew it up completely. Once Dimensional Clash 8 had ended, he was invited back into Dimensional Clash IX as a Champion, helping the Tourneymasters hunt down the Big Bads. Notable Actions Nirn Skyrim Genji started in one of the forests of Skyrim, where he was met with Ganon attacking Buddy and Annatier. He attempted to stop Ganon, but got electrocuted in the face. Annatier and Buddy successfully stopped Ganon, however. Afterwards, Genji met Lucas. Genji had to temporarily leave Lucas after telling him that he had to attend a meeting. A few hours later, he comes back to Lucas and enters an inn with him. He makes an omelette for Lucas, but hears screaming outside to find Yuuka scaring a couple. Genji runs off to do a mission with the Champions; find out about the mysterious new moon nearby Nirn. After just barely escaping the Necrons, he goes back to Nirn and helps the Champions collect Chaos Emeralds. However, a dark being awakens as soon as they find an emerald, and the location changes. StarCraft Aiur Genji teleports on Aiur due to being called from the oval. He aids in helping the clashers escape, entering the Carrier and arriving on Mar Sara. He has lunch with Suska, before suddenly, the Zerg attacked once again. They took the T-X's Carrier. They crashed on Zerus. Genji was busy getting water, before coming back to stumble upon Springtrap. After explaining to Undyne that he has reformed, they enter his Wraith and have a battle with the Quietus. They then settle on Haven. Criminal Revolution Champion's Headquarters Relationships Undyne Genji likes Undyne, mainly for her appreciation of him, considering how many people seem to hate him (at least back in his own universe). She was one of the first clashers he met in Dimensional Clash 8. Takumi Takumi and Genji are friends. They usually help each other in fights and other things, and also spend time with each other. The Thundering Flyers At the start, Genji did not know this group very well until he had swapped with someone from the group. He helped them and stayed with them until he finally got back into his body. Overtime, the time spent with the Thundering Flyers had allowed him to make friends with all of them. All of the Thundering Flyers seem to respect him. Mercy Genji thanks Mercy often for saving his life, even though it had changed his body rapidly to become unrecognizable. This results in him considering her a friend. Trivia *Genji sometimes likes to say 'nya'. *While in Sonic's body, he tortured his body in the process. *He likes arcade games. *Genji sometimes misses Tracer and Bastion to this day, but he has moved on. Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters Category:Sissy Category:Cyborgs Category:Overwatch Category:Members of Overwatch Category:Japanese Category:Champions Category:Player Characters Category:Male